marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Marvel (TV series)
Ms. Marvel is an upcoming American web television series based on the Marvel Comics superheroine of the same name. It is the sixth television series of Phase Four of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The series is produced by Marvel Studios and will be released on Disney+. Synopsis Season One To be added Cast Main Cast *Geraldine Viswanathan as Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel *Dylan Arnold as Bruno Carrelli / Merry Minotaur *Sophia Ali as Nakia "Kiki" Bahadir / Storm Sage *Matthew Noszka as Joshua Richardson / Discord *Kathryn Newton as Zoe Zimmer / Crystal Queen *Marc Evan Jackson as Thomas Alva Edison / Inventor *Hayley Orrantia as Michaela Gutierrez Miller *Andie Fisichella as Rebecca St. Jude / Lockdown Supporting Cast *Zach Galifianakis as Johann Fennhoff / Doctor Faustus *Omid Djalili as Yusuf Khan *Mindy Kaling as Muneeba Khan *Qasim Akhtar as Aamir Khan *Kevin Durand as Gordon "Gordo" Nobili / Lineage *Avan Jogia as Kamran *Taylor Hickson as Nancy Forrester / Kaboom *Ben Whishaw as Charles Worthy *Freddie Highmore as James Anderson *Riz Ahmed as Bobby Beisbol *Iqbal Theba as Abdullah Bahadir *Jesy Nelson as Barbara Nelson / Nightscream *Milana Vayntrub as Doreen Allene Green / Squirrel Girl *Tyler Posey as Dante Pertuz / Inferno *Shane Paul McGhie as Gabriel Hillman / Woodsman *Josephine Langford as Ember Cavanagh Quade / Emulator *Virginia Gardner as Julie Harrison *Selma Blair as Stella Marchesi *Khadijha Red Thunder as Nancy Whitehead / Nautical Nancy *Coco Jones as Tyesha Hillman Khan *Orlando Bloom as Werner Schmidt / Brain Drain *Andi Matichak as Kaylee Kirk / Doc.X *Michael J. Anderson as Gregory Balthazar Knox *Brett Cullen as John Woodby *Arisha Razi as Karina Karuso *Sophie Reynolds as Tess Beckford *Mina Anwar as *as Inndig O *as Tomas Lara-Perez / Chipmunk Hunk *as Ken Shiga / Koi Boi *as Grayson Blair *as Kareem Khanjeer / Red Dagger *as Kwezi Dzana *as Vittorio Carrelli *as Carmen Nobili *as Joseph Raymond Nobili *as Hijinx *as Yesenia Rosario *as Rafael Figueroa *as Danilo Chua *as Diwas Arya *as Naveah Carter Special Guest Cast *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel *Tom Holland as Peter Benjamin Parker / Spider-Man *Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Randolph "Randy" Robertson *Chris Evans as Steven Grant Rogers / Captain America *Tom Hiddleston as Loki Laufeyson *Anson Mount as Blackagar Boltagon / Black Bolt *Serinda Swan as Medusalith Amaquelin Boltagon *Nyle DiMarco as Alaris Boltagon *Finn Wolfhard as Ahura Boltagon *Iwan Rheon as Maximus Boltagon / Vox *Lee Shorten as Vinatos *Kevin Durand as Herman Schultz / Shocker *Harry Lloyd as Ulysses Cain / Predictor *Steve Buscemi as Miles Warren / Jackal *Natalie Martinez as Tabitha Townshend *Rodrigo Santoro as Frank Gianelli *Shyrley Rodriguez as America Chavez / Ms. America *Christopher Meloni as Frank McGee *Tang Wei as Xiaoyi Chen / Iso *as Morris Sackett / Mosaic Guest Cast *José Alfredo Fernandez as Peter Lopez *Pia Mia as Nancy Smith *Drew Scheid as Maxwell Cholmondeley-Wells *Inanna Sarkis as Marissa Bernal *Hero Fiennes-Tiffin as Tom Robinson *Miles Robbins as Gabriel García Márquez *Rebecca Lee Robertson as Mary Martin *Jibrail Nantambu as Mich Taylor *Rowan Blanchard as Leslie Philips *as Wendy Green *as Mark Porter *as Efome Aliko *as N'Tasi Katwes *as Amber Cavanagh *as Chabris Matanat *as Mike Godwin *as Nathan Rosen *as Naftali Appearances Organizations *Canadian Ninja Syndicate *Carol Cadets *HYDRA **K.I.N.D. *Michael Air *Watchdogs Races *Fuertonas *Humans *Inhumans *Squirrels Category:TV Series